shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Angela Maybel/History
Past Sold Off! Betrayal of Her Parents! Sometime before the age of ten years old, Angela ate a devil fruit and hid that power from her parents so that she wouldn’t be thought of as a freak. Five years later, Angela’s parents became aware of Angela’s powers and bargained with pirates to sell them their daughter in exchange for a hefty amount of money, since devil fruit powers were rare and sought out after. Try and struggle all she might, Angela was gagged and brought onto the ship where she witnessed her mother and father obsess over the money they had gained from the trade. It was their smiles of greed and lust that made broke Angela’s heart and planted a seed of hatred within her that she would harbor for years to come. The Rick Pirates She spent the next five years of her life working as a slave for the Rick Pirates, cleaning their messes, catering to the soldiers, and even using her own body to survive the hellish torment. Angela’s powers with her devil fruit also proved to be a useful asset for them to use and she was given the position of the ship’s doctor. Before Angela completely gave up hope and despair, one crew member on board the ship treated her completely different from the rest and always made sure she had enough to eat and pleaded with her captain to lighten the load on her. Eventually, Angela came to respect this woman and the two became rather close with one another. Sometime after this, Angela planned an escape plan where she would use one of the spare rafts when everyone was asleep to escape the shore and gain her freedom. Unfortunately, she was discovered before she had a chance to jump into the raft and was cornered, with the captain giving her a choice of becoming an even worse slave or jumping into the ocean and dying. Angela, after a hard decision on whether to live or die, made up her mind to sacrifice her life if it meant escaping. The other pirates tried to rescue her as she was too valuable to be left alone but were stopped by Angela’s friend and she defeated most of the pirates and jumped in after Angela. Unfortunately for the captain, the two were unable to locate in the thickness of the fog and darkness of the night and gave up. Living on Antitlos Island The following day, Angela found herself in a hospital bed and frantically asked where she was, but the local doctor told her she was on Antitlos Island and that she was saved by a pirate who forfeited their freedom to make sure Angela received the proper medical care. Angela, who received a note from her friend that told her to live her life the way she wanted, decided to take up medical school and learned under the doctor so that she could become a doctor. She spent the next year gaining the villagers trust and being loved and known for her incredible medical skills that seemed to perform miracles, but in truth it was her devil fruit abilities. West Blue Saga Daybreak Port Arc Antitlos Island Arc Panda King Island Arc Atmos Town Arc Riruk Kingdom Saga Reverse Mountain Arc Oister ShellArc Dead Sand Arc Riruka Captial Arc Water 7 Saga Eternal Jewel Arc Lussuria Arc Valdemont Arc Resort Island Arc Water 7 Arc Gemini Tournament Saga Tower of Judgment Arc Kojix Arc Lestiva Castle Arc Gemini Tournament Arc Training Saga Saboady Archipelago Arc Seperation Arc Trivia Site Navigation